


Fractured

by shopgirl152



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Conceal Don't Feel, Do YOU want to build a snowman, Do You Want to Build a Snowman first verse extended scene, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estranged Siblings, F/F, Family, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short Story, a kingdom of isolation, estranged sisters, living in isolation, sibling relationships, young anna and elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one year, Elsa has been strong. She's been the good girl, hiding in her room, protecting her sister from this horrible power she has. But it only takes one innocent action for a heart to finally break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

The voice came through the keyhole and the girl on the other side giggled, quickly turning serious. "Go away Anna."

"Okay bye."

Elsa stood up, pressing an ear to the door and listening. After several seconds, the footsteps died away and she was alone. Again. She sank to the floor, feeling defeated. She'd been locked in this room for a year, and in that time, Anna had been having fun without her. Playing and laughing around Arendelle while she sat here, trying to gain control of her powers.

"Come on Elsa, you can do it. Just this once. You can control it." She stood up, quickly peeking through the closed curtains, watching the sunny day outside before turning back to the icy room. The girl flexed her fingers, holding out a hand to a vase, the only thing in the room not covered in frost. "Control it. Control it. Control..." she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please. Just this once."

Elsa slowly opened an eye, sighing sadly as the vase frosted over, several cracks forming in the ceramic. She shut her eyes again. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal it and no one will have to know that I'm this-this monster!"

A blizzard formed, swirling flurries around the room. Her eyes opened again. "No no no no no. Go away. Go away!" The snow built up on the baseboards, cascading into piles at her feet. "I don't want this! I don't want this!" She sank to her knees, looking up at the sky. "Please, take this away!"

"Elsa, are you okay?"

Suddenly, the blizzard stopped. Snow lightly fell for a moment before stopping entirely.

She blinked. "What? What just happened?" Elsa ran a hand down the wall. "It's still frozen, but...the storm stopped."

"Elsa? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine Anna."

"Do you wanna build a-"

" _No_."

A sad sigh came from beyond the door and the footsteps retreated again.

Elsa leaned against the door, sliding down it until she was sitting on the icy floor. She ran a hand over the smooth glass. "It's so beautiful, but..." she shed a tear. "I wanna be normal." The girl tucked her knees up to her chest, burying her head. "It's hopeless. I'll never be normal." Another tear fell.

"Elsa?"

She looked up, sniffing. "Go away Anna."

"I made you a picture." Elsa felt something poke her in the butt. "You must be against the door because I can't slide it underneath." The girl lifted up a little, watching as a piece of paper appeared underneath the door.

Elsa grabbed it, a gasp escaping her lips as the paper froze on contact. She dropped it immediately, getting down on all fours, looking at it. A crude picture of two girls with smiling faces holding hands stared back at her. "What-what is this?"

"It's you and me. The one on the right is you and the one on the left is me. We're holding hands because we're happy and we're playing in Arendelle. I couldn't draw it in the picture, but there are invisible people watching us. All of Arendelle. And they're happy too." A pause. "Now do you wanna build a snowman?"

She bit back a sob. "No."

"Elsa, please come out and play with me. I made you the picture so you wouldn't be mad at me anymore. I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it is, I promise I won't do it again."

"Anna..."

"Please,  _please_  come out. I miss you."

Elsa clamped a hand over her mouth, a silent sob escaping her lips. She took a shuddering breath. "I can't."

A muffled cry was heard on the other side of the door and she rested a hand on the frosted wood. "Anna, please understand, I-I-" the sound of retreating footsteps reached her ears and the girl sank to the floor, rolling onto her stomach and pulling the picture towards her.

Her fingers traced the frosted edges, marveling at the beautiful fractals spreading across the page. As the frost closed in, Elsa stopped, noticing something. Scrawled across the top was a message. "Sisters forever, I love you...Anna." The word came out a whisper as the tears began anew, soaking the paper, turning it into a frosty sheet of glass.

"No. No." She lifted her face to the heavens. "Don't give up on me Anna. Please,  _please_  don't give up on me."

The blizzard started again, swirling around the room and enveloping the girl until she could no longer be seen and the only sound one could hear over the howling wind was the sound of a broken heart.


End file.
